


Mini Marshmallows

by ConfidenceCharm



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceCharm/pseuds/ConfidenceCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing you've said about my brother in your videos even comes close to what I've said about him to his face."</p><p>Set after the Gigi/George incident, pre-Lizzie's videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance - I love writing about sibling relationships, but Darcy is the freaking hardest character for me to write, hence why he's not in this fic much. I really, really like the character of Gigi, and wanted to write about her, so here you go :)

As Gigi's eyelids fluttered open, a sweet smell filled her nostrils that were still slightly congested from last night's weeping. William had left her hot chocolate. She didn't touch it. It didn't feel right - after all the insults she'd hurled at him over the past two weeks, it just didn't feel right. She blamed him for George leaving her. She said he was the reason George didn't love her. She said... oh God it hurt her to remember.

She'd moved in with William the day after George left the condo. She didn't want to stay there a second longer, and she didn't have anywhere else to go. It was a wonder that William had let her stay there, she had done nothing but verbally stab him every single day. Sometimes Fitz visited her. He never tried to talk her around or tell her she was wrong. He never tried to talk to William about her behaviour. He was just Fitz. Sometimes it cheered her up for a minute or two, sometimes it just... didn't do anything for her.

After several long minutes, Gigi got up and walked over to the hook on the back of her door to retrieve her dressing gown. She sat on the edge of her bed for a think, picking up the hot chocolate to see how warm it was. It was boiling. And William had put the mini marshmallows in it that she adored. 

Gigi's eyes began to water again, but this time they weren't for George Wickham (that name slapped her in the face with the words "sorry, peach" all over again). They were for her brother. She had insulted him too many times to count these past two weeks, and she'd heard him raise his voice for the first time in her presence two weeks ago, in front of George. 

Why was she angry at William? Because it was easy, that's why. It's easy to be mad at your older sibling, right? It's easier to be angry than sad. Gigi hated being sad. She didn't think anyone outside of Fitz or William or her parents had seen her sad. She was the happy rich girl. And George Wickham had made her sad. It was easier to think "William paid George to leave me" than to think "George wanted my brother's money and finally got it, and therefore didn't need me anymore". 

Why did she want to be with George anyway? Someone who would have so willingly taken her brother's money and ran for the hills? Even if William hadn't given George the cheque, George would still be waiting for it. Maybe they'd still be in the condo and George would have done that thing George said she had to do to prove that she loved him as much as he loved her. She didn't like to wonder what that thing might have been, but George said he was going to tell her what it was on the night they would have had if William hadn't walked right into the condo that day. Gigi had the feeling she should be relieved.

The hot chocolate was still hot. William had to be up, right?

Gigi took the mug and walked out of her room, down to the lounge. William was at his laptop, typing lethargically, bags under his eyes. Christ, how early was it? Gigi glanced over to the kitchen clock and saw that the mini marshmallow packet was still open on the kitchen counter.

Gigi didn't say anything, but she walked over to her brother and sat beside him, blinking back tears. William stopped typing as Gigi took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I'm so sorry."

William sighed and sat the laptop on the desk, putting an arm around his little sister. "It's alright, Gigi."

He said her name differently from anyone else. Jzi-Jzi. She'd kind of missed it - hell, she couldn't even remember the last time he spoke to her, he was relatively silent during her verbal assaults on him.

Gigi sat her mug on the desk next to the laptop. "I don't know... I thought he... he said he..."

Gigi felt her brother hold her closer, and she was in a warm hug in seconds. "We don't need to talk about it now. It's going to be alright."

They cried silently into each other's shoulders before getting up to make some more hot chocolate.


End file.
